


Crushes and Kisses

by Ave_smith



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_smith/pseuds/Ave_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is sure his feelings for Katie are just a crush, but a series of 'too good to be true' events cause him to think it might be a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colin was sure it was just a crush. Just a silly little crush on a girl who was always going to be far too good for him. After almost 6 months of swooning over Katie McGrath, he thought he would be slightly more confident than he actually was. It was probably something to do with the fact that Katie treated him like a younger brother who constantly needed caring for or his hair ruffling. He didn’t really mind, not too much. Both Angel and Katie treated him like that, but he was glad they were all friends, at least. He’d had crushes on people who’d hated his guts before, and that was not something he wanted to repeat.  
So he just put up with it, he carried on with his 3 best friends, and it always worked out that way. No one knew, and no one needed too. He knew Bradley always suspected him, even though Colin constantly tried to avoid the subject.  
They had just finished the first month of filming series 3, and Colin, Bradley, Angel and Katie had taken a trip to Parc Asterix. They’d been to this place so many times, but Colin thought this was the first time it had been just them four. So far it had been a brilliant day, and they had just had lunch.  
“Who’s coming on the lug flume then?” Bradley asked, stopping as they passed the ride entrance.  
“No, thanks. I’ll stay out here, going on that straight after lunch probably isn’t a very good idea for me” Katie laughed, putting her arm out and offered to take Angels bag.  
“I’ll look after the bags, if you’re all going on?” She asked.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Angel passed her bag to Katie. “Colin? You coming?”  
“I’m gonna stay as well actually, I’m absolutely stuffed after all that food!” Colin replied, glancing over at Bradley who, unsurprisingly, was giving him a rather ‘suggestive’ look.  
“Cheers guys, we shouldn’t be too long!” Angel chirped, grabbing Bradley’s arm and pulling him through the entrance gate. Colin smiled after them and turned round to see Katie sitting on a bench a few feet away. He smiled at the sight of her and walked over, sitting down next to her.  
The queue for the log flume was somewhat longer than they had expected, and almost an hour later, Colin and Katie were still sat on their bench. They’d been talking for the whole time, and had now got on to the rather tricky subject, for Colin, anyway, of relationships. Katie was rather good at getting things out of him, unfortunately, as she was now quizzing him on his, non-existent, love life.  
“So…last relationship?” She asked.  
“Define relationship, long term? Date?” Colin challenged, grinning cheekily at her. The sight of her smile made his heart beat faster, he was beginning to think this was more than just a ‘crush’.  
“Yep. Long term.” She replied. Katie was on a role and she could be very determined, and forceful, when she wanted to be.  
“Um…I don’t know…a while ago?” Colin mumbled, trying desperately to avoid telling Katie that he’d never really had what she would consider as a ‘long term’ relationship.  
“Col, if you aren’t going to answer properly you may as well not bother!” Katie exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head and poking him in the arm.  
“Sorr-“  
“Ok, next question. Got your eye on anyone at the moment then?” She interrupted, asking possibly the worst question she could.  
He couldn’t answer. His voice just wouldn’t come out; it stuck in his throat and refused to let him speak. He was being stupid, just standing there, staring at her with his bright red face. Why couldn’t he just have said no? Katie would know he was hiding something straight away.  
“You do! Colin don’t even try and deny it, I can read you like a book! Come on then, who is she?” Katie laughed, raising her eyebrows and laughing, a little to loudly. Yet still, he just sat there. So instead of trying to either deny it in an embarrassingly awful way, or try and explain, he just looked straight at her, in what he hoped was a rather obvious way. Katie was smart; maybe she’d work it out for herself.  
“Well…” He leaned towards her ever so slightly, still blushing furiously.  
Katie’s eyes widened in shock and she blinked.  
“Oh…”  
She leant forward, eyes darting down to Colin’s lips and back to his eyes again. He leant forward, just a tiny bit more, and closed the gap between them. Butterflies flooded Colin’s stomach as their lips crashed together. He shifted his body rpund, placing his hands on Katie’s waist. She raised her hand to cup his face, leaving Angels bag to drop to the floor. Colin forgot that they were in the middle of a theme park. He forgot that Bradley and Angel could walk round the corner at any moment. He forgot that if they did see, he would have to put up with never ending teasing from his best friend. This was finally happening and he couldn’t be happier.  
She pulled away slowly, her hands still on Colins face.  
“Thank you” he whispered, still nose-to-nose with the girl he’d dreamt about for so long.  
Suddenly, a loud laugh shook them out of their daze. A sound both of them would recognize anywhere. Bradley’s raucous laugh floated across the park, causing them both to turn. Both Angel and Bradley were running towards them, dripping wet and giggling like little children. Colin turned back to Katie and smiled, grabbing the bag and standing up, winking cheekily at her and walking to meet his friends.  
The rest of the day was just like that, full of fleeting looks and longing glances, little moments of indulgence. Much to Colin, and Katie’s, surprise, Bradley and Angel didn’t notice a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!

Katie hadn’t stopped thinking about that day at the theme park, that kiss. It was the perfect moment, cut short; far too short for Katie’s liking. The last few weeks had been much the same as usual, and she was beginning to worry that it had meant nothing to Colin, while it had meant so much to her that she thought about it very minute of the day.  
She had been running the day over and over in her head for the past 10 minutes as she sat off set, under the pretense that she was learning her lines. In truth, she hadn’t even looked at the script in her front of her. A loud crash snapped her out of her dream-like daze. Katie looked up, and what she saw made her smile like mad. Colin was brushing himself off and apologizing profusely to the camera crew, who were looking rather angry as they retrieved their equipment from the floor. As much as everyone loved Colin, his clumsiness was somewhat annoying at times. He glanced up and caught Katie’s eye, smiling cheekily at her, still looking rather embarrassed. She looked down quickly, a blush spreading across her face.   
Colin finished his apologizing, and made his way over to Katie.  
“Katie!” he whispered, watching as her head snapped up in surprise. She hadn’t noticed he had come over.  
“Come with me” he said, still whispering. Katie grabbed his outstretched hand, getting up and following him behind the old costume truck he was pulling her behind.   
“Where are we going?” she asked, giggling like a schoolgirl as Colin pulled her behind the trailer.  
“Col, what are you doing?” she asked again, her stomach fluttering furiously. He turned quickly to face her, an excited expression on his face.  
“Ssh, we don’t have long” he murmured, lacing his hands on her waist.   
“Wha-“ She was cut off by Colin kissing her hard on the lips. She breathed in sharply with surprise, kissing him back hungrily.   
This was what they had both been longing for for weeks, it was all they had thought about. All Katie’s fears that Colin had forgotten her vanished as she felt his lips on hers.   
He reached up, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, running his hands through it.  
“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do that…” Katie mumbled, pulling away from his lips, stroking his face lightly.   
“Me too” he lean forwards again, longing for more.   
“COLIN! COLIN! Where are you? COL!” The voice of the director pierced the moment. They pulled away sharply, throwing each other a panicked look.  
“You go, I’ll come out in a minute. Go!” She whispered, ushering Colin from behind the truck.   
“I’m coming!” he called, winking at Katie as he left.  
She breathed out slowly, trying to calm her madly beating heart. She smoothed her messed hair down, trying to make herself look slightly less flustered.  
She took a deep breath and walked out from behind the trailer.  
“Katie?” She jumped and spun round, shocked to see Angel standing behind her.  
“Yeah?”  
“Where were you? I was looking for you” Angel said. Katie panicked.  
“Nowhere! I need to go, see you later!” She stumbled over her words, rushing away, leaving Angel slightly confused as to her friend’s strange mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:D  
> gonna add more chapters etc but they might be slow in uploading as i'm got exams and stuff going on at the moment but will try my best, mwah x


End file.
